


I Won't Say (I'm in Love)

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dama velenosa [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dark, F/M, PWP, Partner Betrayal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Bianchi non vuole ammettere di provare qualcosa per Dino.Scritto col prompt del p0rnfest:KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!	A piacere/Bianchi	But love is not a thing you get to chose, try to resist you always lose





	I Won't Say (I'm in Love)

I Won't Say (I'm in Love)

“Non andartene” disse Dino. Afferrò il polso di Bianchi, lei si voltò verso il giovane accomodato in poltrona, il viso in penombra a causa dei capelli color dell’oro.

<… Di te ho bisogno. Dammi la mia dose della tua presenza > pensò Cavallone.

Bianchi piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rosa e si mordicchiò il labbro, perdendo il rosso color rubino.

“Lo sai che non posso rimanere, sono fidanzata” disse, socchiudendo gli occhi. Le sue lunghe ciglia ondeggiarono e il suo viso impallidì, nonostante il trucco.

Cavallone alzò l’altra mano, che teneva sul fianco, sfiorando la propria frusta, e la posò sul viso, sospirando.

“Ti prego, la tua assenza mi fa dannare. Sono diventato lo spietato ‘Cavallo pazzo’” gemette. Le sue iridi brillarono.

La luce della lampada dava riflessi più scuri ai suoi tatuaggi, le lingue di fuoco blu danzavano nel gioco di luci ed ombre.

Bianchi si sedette sulle gambe di Cavallone, accavallando le proprie.

“Non dovremmo” sussurrò.

Il vento faceva tremare le finestre, creando un rumore continuo, mentre spifferi gelidi s’infiltravano nella stanza.

Dino le abbassò una spallina del vestito di raso nero ed iniziò a baciarle la spalla, Bianchi rabbrividì di piacere e gettò indietro la testa.

“Tu, come Decimo Cavallone, sei promesso…” esalò, ma le sfuggì un gemito desideroso.

Cavallone le accarezzò la gamba, risalendo lungo la coscia, sotto la stoffa dell’ampia gonna.

“Non possiamo negare quello che proviamo. Non abbiamo scelto questo amore, ma non possiamo sottrarvici. Chi prova a resiste, perde sempre” le disse Cavallone e le accarezzò il mento con il pollice.

Bianchi posò un bacio sulla sua mano, mentre Dino le abbassava anche l’altra spallina.

“Puoi anche ripetermi mille volte che non mi ami, ma lo leggo nei tuoi occhi. L’amore ha cambiato anche la tua anima” le sussurrò Cavallone all’orecchio.

Bianchi si sfilò le ballerine nere e le lasciò cadere a terra, ascoltando il rumore del vento.

< Se esiste un premio per la maggior mancanza di giudizio, io l’ho vinto da tanto tempo. So benissimo che sono solo un modo per non pensare alla vita infelice che ha scelto. Si prende gioco di me come fa Romeo da anni. Nessun uomo vale lo sfinimento in cui ho permesso mi gettassero, eppure ora sono qui a non rifiutarne un altro > pensò.

Iniziò a slacciare i bottoni della camicia di Cavallone, rabbrividendo quando lui le accarezzò con il dorso della mano la schiena nuda, premendo con le nocche.

“Ho sentito che la tua fedeltà non va più al ‘nostro’ Cielo” sussurrò roca.

Cavallone le mise i voluminosi capelli rosa sulla spalla.

“Quel folle d’ira che squarta le persone a mani nude e si veste con pellicce di animali e piume tra i capelli? Mi sorprende tu sia fedele a una simile furia” disse. Le morse il lobo dell’orecchio e lo succhiò rumorosamente.

“Anche tu inganni i tuoi sentimenti. Lui è cielo e terra per noi” ribatté Bianchi, sfilandogli la camicia. “Inoltre Xanxus non corrisponde minimamente alla descrizione” disse.

Cavallone le accarezzò le labbra piene e ridacchiò.

“Smettila di negare l’amore che ci lega ed io smetterò di nascondere la mia fedeltà. Sono un cielo anch’io e la mia famiglia dovrebbe venire prima, ma come rischio per te, potrei rischiare per lui” soffiò.

< Fidarmi veramente di un uomo? Già fatto, già visto. Anche Reborn mi aveva promesso un’altra vita, ma ha solo finito per stancarsi di me > pensò Bianchi.

Dino le fece cadere sul pavimento il vestito, mentre Bianchi gli slacciava il pantalone, sganciandogli la cintura.

“Non mi hai dato una risposta, ‘dolcezza’” la incalzò Cavallone.

Bianchi sospirò ed arrossì, mentre Dino le posava una scia di baci sul collo.

“Non mi ameresti alla luce del giorno, ritireresti e negheresti ogni cosa per proteggere la tua famiglia” sussurrò Bianchi.

“Potrei provarti il mio amore uccidendo il Boss dei Bovino, Romeo è sotto di me in gerarchia” disse Dino.

Bianchi si ritrasse e rabbrividì.

“Non faresti una cosa simile al tuo migliore amico” esalò.

Dino le posò un bacio tra i seni, stretti dal reggiseno, Bianchi sentì le orecchie accaldate.

“Oh, yes. Tu non hai ancora capito, non c’è niente che non farei per te. Scatenerei anche una guerra interna ai Vongola per il tuo amore” disse Cavallone, con un forte accento inglese.

“Resterò, ma scordati di ottenere un ‘ti amo’ da me” disse Bianchi. Gli abbassò i pantaloni e lo liberò dall’intimo.

< Né chance, né strade, ma non lo dirò, no > pensò, accarezzandogli il membro con entrambe le mani.

Dino si lasciò sfuggire dei gemiti rochi, con una mano finì di spogliarla dall’intimo, mentre con l’altra accarezzava la sua pelle rosea.

“Suppongo sia troppo cliché, ma… Ragazza, se nascondi sempre quello che provi, finirai per morire con il cuore infranto” disse. La sua voce era arrocchita dal desiderio e le sue pupille erano dilatate.

Il rumore del vento si tramutò in un ululato e Bianchi trasalì.

< Se non fossi così affamata d’amore non finirei sempre in questo genere di situazioni > pensò, mettendosi a cavalcioni sulle gambe abbronzate di Dino, stringendogli le ginocchia ai fianchi.

Lui si mordicchiò un dito, il suo ghigno lasciava intravedere i suoi denti candidi. Se lo leccò avidamente, inumidendolo di saliva, mentre con l’altra mano palpeggiava il seno di Bianchi.

Bianchi gli prese la mano nella sua, gli baciò le nocche e se la portò all’intimo, Cavallone la penetrò col dito, iniziando a prepararla.

Bianchi gettò indietro la testa in una cascata di capelli rosa.

< Chi voglio prendere in giro? In questo momento sto sorridendo come una sciocca… > rifletté.

Cavallone vedeva sfocato e avvertì un desiderio impellente.

< Il desiderio e l’amore mi guidano. Questa passione mi ha stravolto, possiamo dire che ‘l’ho presa male’ > pensò, fece scivolare le dita fuori di lei e la penetrò.

Il grido di Bianchi coprì il sibilo del vento.

Alla luce della lampada si muovevano ritmicamente sul divano, seguendo l’uno il ritmo dell’altro, coordinando i movimenti.

< Questa scena non funziona, non lo dirò ad alta voce che l’amo > si disse Bianchi, gridando il nome di Cavallone.

< Ragazza, ti amo anche perché sei così orgogliosa > pensò Dino, accelerando i movimenti in un movimento di bacino frenetico.

Le urla si facevano più forti, mentre raggiungevano entrambi l’apice del piacere.


End file.
